


The Hardest Part Of This is Leaving You

by Jaceisweird



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gerard Ray and Frank are all the same age, Leukemia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaceisweird/pseuds/Jaceisweird
Summary: Gerard is a loser and he knows it. He has only a small amount of friends and he has a crush on one of them. When Gerard and his band of losers go to a Battle of the Bands Gerard passes out. He is told he has cancer. Follow the drama that ensues as Gerard figures how to balance Family, Love, Friendship, and cancer.





	The Hardest Part Of This is Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

> There are some grammar issues that i will fix later and this is my first MCR fic so if they are OOC i'm sorry.  
> Leave me tips and constructive criticism.

PART 1: DEAD!  
Mondays are the worse ask anyone. The day just sucks all the greatness of the weekend. Despite everything that could make Monday ok I would still rather sit in a dark corner for the eight hours of school. Now let’s talk about school. I’m in high school and I’ll tell you one thing I am not the slightest bit popular. You don’t see people leaning to their friends and saying, “Man, I wish I could by more like Gerard Way,” That just doesn’t happen. And since I’m not popular none of my friends are. Frank could be popular if he wanted but he decided to hang with my crew. Then there’s Ray. I don’t know if Ray could be popular maybe if he tried. Then we have and honorary member of Gerard Way’s band of losers. My little brother Mikey who currently resides in eighth grade. I guess some people would consider Mikey popular. Only Satan knows what happens at middle school.  
As the bell rings everyone sits in their respective seats. Some teens lean back and place their feet on the desks. Some turn the chair the wrong way and sit like that. Others don’t even sit at all. But me, I just sit like a normal person.  
Class was nearly over when I felt something wet on my face. Out of reflex I went to touch it. It was right below my nose and on the top my lip. I looked at my fingers, I was bleeding. I raised my hand my teacher stopped talking and turned to me, “What is it Mr. Way?” She asked scowling.  
I decided to sass her back, “Well first of all your lecture would make anyone want to through themselves out the window but also I’m having a pretty bad nose bleed,” She looked at me offended but gave me permission to see the nurse.  
The hallway was empty except for the kids skipping class to smoke or make out in bathroom stalls. I did my best to avoid the freshmen who still didn’t know what class to go to.  
The nurse’s office was the whitest room in the school the only thing that stood out now was me. I was wearing a Black T-shirt with black ripped jeans. My dyed red hair didn’t help either. She looked up from whatever she was looking at and she pointed her pen at me, “Gerard way, to what do I owe the pleasure?” The nurse was a small plump woman with buck teeth and always bloodshot eyes. Her balding grey hair was pulled back tightly in a bun. Despite her looks she was a kind woman.  
“Well I had a nose bleed,” I said quite simply. She nodded and gave me a piece of cotton to stick up there. She then took out her book of people that come and out through the day, “So Gerard have you been feeling any other symptoms that may have caused this?”  
I thought for a second, “Well I’ve been feeling more tired and I seem to be getting sick more often, oh and I get red bumps, but I don’t know if they could be connected,”  
She looked at me concerned, “Gerard do you have any unexplained weight loss or bruises?” She seemed to narrow her eyes.  
“Well I do weigh a bit less I guess,” I replied. Her face turned dark and grave. She took out a thermometer and stuck it in my ear. After a few seconds it beeped, and she took it out for inspection. I peaked over her shoulder. It was 102.7. “Does this mean I have to go home?” I asked her.  
She looked at me with a worried expression,” Gerard try to make a doctor’s appointment as soon as possible,”  
“Why is that?” I was starting to feel scared just a bit.  
She tried to find the correct words,” You may have a serious virus, or it could be nothing. Just get it checked out,” I could tell she wanted to say more but didn’t. So, I nodded and went back to class to get my things.  
As I entered everyone turned to see me,” So mister Way how is your ‘nosebleed’?” My teacher asked sarcastically.  
I smirked,” Well its also a fever and now I have to go to the doctor. So, pretty good,” She looked at me annoyed.  
I grabbed my bags and walked out.  
As I entered my car, my mind raced about what the nurse was talking about. I was only sick, right? It’s not like I had cancer or anything. Still I had a bad feeling about all this.  
The rest of the day I just laid on my bed and listened to rock music. I didn’t know what to do so I decided to look up my symptoms. I probably just had the flu or something like that. But still it wouldn’t hurt.  
I decided to go on a symptom checker and put in all the things going on. It takes about 54 seconds the first thing that came up that apparently matched me completely said is that I had a common cold. I sighed out of relief. Nothing is wrong. I would be fine.  
It was around the early evening when Mikey entered my room. Well he sort of barged in. He sat on the side of my bed and began speaking, “Gerard you know about romance, right?”  
Honestly not really. I have had many romances in the past. But they all ended with me heartbroken. I guess you could say I had experience, but I didn’t really know about it. There was this one girl who was my most recent love. She dated me until she went to Greece for a trip. So, yeah not very many good things came from my romances. But maybe I could help Mikey. I responded with, “You could say that,”  
“Well there’s this guy named Pete and he likes me,” Mikey looked down at the floor  
“Do you like him?”  
He sighed and put his head in his hands,” I don’t know Gerard,”  
I sighed,” Well you shouldn’t feel pressured to do anything you don’t want to. And if he hurts you I will go down there and punch him,”  
I saw a small smile form at the corners of Mikey’s mouth,” Well good talk,” Then he got up and left the room  
Then I got to thinking. I didn’t even start developing a crush on anyone until sophomore year. And here is my younger brother already having love trouble. I guess I really don’t think about it that much. I think I remember the first time I had a crush on someone. It was in kindergarten. There was a boy who claimed to be able to play guitar. For some reason this fascinated me. I kept trying to think of the boy’s name. The realization hit me like a truck. It was Frank. Frank Iero, one of my best friends. I fell backwards onto my pillows. I couldn’t believe this. I once had a crush on one of my best friends. I felt so embarrassed. I couldn’t see myself, but I could guarantee that I was blushing.  
I then wondered, could Frank possibly like me? He does sometimes act clingy around me, he would sometimes get distant and depressed when I would get a girlfriend.  
Well whatever I don’t really want to dwell on this to much. Why did I even care? It’s not like I still have a crush on Frank anyways.  
Still I won’t let anyone find out. I can’t imagine how embarrassing that would be. So today has been odd. I’m sick apparently, my little brother is having love issues, and I found out that I used to have a crush of Frank. Oh, and I must go to the doctor to see if I have the flu or something. I have never had the flu so why would I get it now? I shook my head. I only get sick like once a year. This was out of the blue, and unordinary. And if I had the flu wouldn’t Mikey or my parents have it? So, why was I the only one?! By this point I was getting agitated, none of this made sense at all. But I guess I would know why tomorrow when I went the doctor.  
I was nodding off to sleep when I heard tapping on my window. I sleepily dragged myself out of bed to look outside. It was frank and Ray. I poked my head out the window,” What are you guys doing here?”  
Frank smiled, “Get your brother were going to the boardwalk for a battle of the bands,”  
I felt myself smile and nodded. I crept through the halls towards Mikey’s room. It was dark everywhere, so I had to stop myself from hitting the walls. I gingerly opened his door and called out his name. I saw him shift under the covers. “Mikey,” I called again this time a bit louder.  
This time he sat up and rubbed his eyes, “Gerard, what are you doing? It’s like 12:00 am,” I could tell by his voice that he was annoyed even though I couldn’t see his face.  
“We’re going down to the boardwalk,” I replied  
I could hear Mikey sigh and get out of bed, “Well if we’re going you and I should change clothes,” He said as he turned on the light. I realized I was still wearing pjs. I chuckled a bit at my own stupidity.  
“Oh, you need to bring your bass,” I said pointing at the one in the corner of the room.  
“Why is that?”  
“There’s a battle of the bands,”  
“I still don’t know how to play that good,” He looked down  
“Well just bring it anyways,” I walked out his door.  
Deciding what to wear wasn’t that hard. I merely chose a black and yellow T-shirt and the same black ripped jeans from yesterday. I yawned and walked out side with Mikey who had his Bass in its case.  
“Do you think mom and dad will find out?” He asked. I shrugged and caught up with Ray and frank.  
“What took you guys so long?” Ray asked jokingly  
I smiled, “we’re here now that’s all that matters,”  
As we walked to the boardwalk we began to think about what song we should perform.  
“What Helena?” asked Frank  
Ray shook his in disagreement, “What about a song everyone knows like Toxic by Brittney Spears,” He suggested.  
Mikey made a face, “No one listens to her anymore,”  
“What about ‘I’m not Okay’? We haven’t preformed it yet,” I added.  
“Yeah that works,” They practically said in unison.  
The boardwalk was buzzing with activity despite it being 1:43 am. Its rare they ever leave it open this long. As we entered I looked at all the other bands. There was one that looked like a bunch of middle schoolers, One, with a guy who had a big forehead, one that had two young boys who looked like they had never been out this late, a girl who I recognized as a freshman from my school, and a young adult woman with short blue hair. I looked over to where Mikey was standing but I saw him walking over towards the middle schoolers. He started talking to one guy. This guy looked a bit older than him, but they seemed to be having fun. Then the guy handed Mikey a white Demin jacket and put his arm around him. This is when my big brother instincts kicked in. I walked over to where they were standing, “Hey Mikey, who’s this guy?”  
He turned to me a bit embarrassed, but he kept a strait face, “Um Gerard, this is Pete, Pete Wentz,” Wait, wait, wait, this is Pete?! And Pete Wentz none the less. This guy was putting together a band since he moved here from Illinois. What is called again. Right, Fall Out Boy.  
I grabbed Mikey,” Can you come here for a second?”  
He looked up at me, “Do I have a choice?”  
“No,”  
He glanced back at Pete as I dragged him away.  
“So, this is the Pete you told me about,”  
Mikey looked almost shameful but tried not show it, “Yes and I have decided that I like him back,”  
I raised my eyebrow, “Are you sure?” the last thing I needed was a heartbroken brother but nevertheless he nodded.  
Ray tapped me on the shoulder, “Guys its starting,”  
The guy with the huge forehead accompanied with a few other guys. He stepped up to the microphone and started to speak, “HI I’m Brendon Urie and we’re Panic! At the Disco, we’ll be singing a song that my good friend Ryan Ross wrote called I write sins not tragedies,” He waved his hand in the direction of the guy I assumed was Ryan.  
The song started with a classical feeling with playing the bass softly as a crescendo of other instruments joined in. I have to say when Brendon started singing I was impressed. He sounded like he should sing something jazzier sort of like Michael Bublé. I could tell from everyone else’s faces that they were also impressed.  
Next up was the woman with blue hair, “Um hi, my name is Halsey and as you can see I don’t have a band, but the poster said single artists are also welcomed. So, I might have some questionable morals, but I can sing so,” She went on about how each of her songs had a significant meaning. She finally started sing a song she called Colors. To be honest I didn’t really care when you ramble for a long time I kind of lose interests.  
After she was done Fall out Boy was next. A guy named Patrick introduced themselves. As they sang a song I can’t remember the title to. I felt myself get lightheaded and sickly. My hip hurt, and my heart was beating rather quickly. I pushed it aside and tried to enjoy the performances.  
After Fall out Boy was done I saw Mikey looking fondly at Pete. The next act was the girl from school. She got on stage and did something sexual that I didn’t really take notice to. She introduced herself as Melanie Martinez, she sang a song about a cry baby or something I was slowly getting more and more lightheaded. I saw Frank look at me worriedly. He shouldn’t be worried when he gets sick he will still push threw it so why can’t I?  
The act before ours were the two newbies. Their names were Tyler and Josh. For kids they sang pretty good. They called their band 21 Pilots. It was after they were done I wanted to through up. My mind was cloudy, and I could barely hear Frank when he asked if I was ok. He didn’t want me to preform but I insisted. That was a bad idea.  
I walked on stage and up to the mic, “Hey New Jersey, My name is Gerard Way,”  
I hand the mic to Mikey, “I’m Mikey way,”  
He gave it to Frank, “I’m Frank Iero,”  
Frank gracefully handed it to Ray, “And I’m Ray, we used to have another member named Bob, but he moved,”  
Ray gave it back to me, “Together we make, My Chemical Romance, we’ll be singing a song called I’m Not Okay,”  
As the song began I got into the mood and felt confidence wash over me. I started singing. Letting the words just float out of my mouth. I moved around a bit. I got a bit crazy I must admit. I felt like I was having one of those out of body moments. I was having the time of my life. Like all these people were only here for us. I looked at Frank he smiled at me. If I looked closely I could sense a hint of admiration in his eyes. I walked over to him. He looked happy. That’s all I wanted Frank to be. I must have been blushing because he chuckled a bit. As the song was ending I walked over to him again this time he did something I’ll never forget. He kissed me on the cheek. I took this as a sign I pulled him by the shirt and we connected lips for a few seconds. I could hear Ray and Mikey gasp behind us. The lights faded away as I was dragged back to painful reality as a sharp pain shot through my hip. It caused me to stumble. But Frank was there to catch me. I looked up he smiled, “Time to see who won,” He took me by the hand. We walked to the guy who had planned this all. He was older maybe in his thirties.  
He began speaking, by his voice I could tell he was a smoker, “We have seen some great talent but only one band or person can win, I have thought it over and the winner for this year’s Battle of the Bands, is,” He tried to remember the name, “My chemical Romance!” I heard cheers from the audience. I saw Frank smile wide. Mikey smiled which was a bit rare. Ray gasped and smiled as well. I can’t really recall what happened next. First there were spots that clouded my vision then I heard Frank and Mikey yell. Then nothing just an empty void. Was I dead?

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter is coming just you wait!


End file.
